Tachimukai Yuuki
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 (Yokato/Raimon) 5 (Raimon, as a Midfielder) 20 (Inazuma Japan) as a Goalkeeper and Midfielder |element=Wood |team= Yokato Raimon (temporary) Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan B White Team Raimon B |seiyuu= Shinnosuke Tachibana |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 043 Episode 037 (GO)}} Tachimukai Yuuki (立向居 勇気) was a midfielder and goalkeeper of Yokato (after being inspired by Endou to become a goalkeeper), and the second goalkeeper of Raimon after joining them in the Aliea arc. He was later chosen as a representative for Inazuma Japan and was their second goalkeeper. In GO, he reappeared in Episode 37. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"He aspires to match the goal-keeping heroics of his idol, Endou Mamoru."'' Appearance He has golden brown hair and blue eyes. In season 3, he is always seen wearing a goalkeeper's uniform or an Inazuma Japan jacket, except in episode 86, when he was seen wearing a tuxedo. In GO, his hairstyle is somehow the same, except for his front bangs are now on his right side. He is also a lot taller than before. Personality Tachimukai is portrayed as a hardworking, upbeat, innocent, and cheerful boy with a great passion for soccer. He is Endou's great fan and he admires Endou and follows his path of never giving up and loving soccer. However, unlike Endou, he is a shy boy and often loses his endurance. Despite being childish and shy, he is sometimes able to understand things better than some people. When he first met Endou in episode 43, he is shown to get so shy that he hides behind one of his teammates. He is considered as talented by the whole team, for he is not only able to attain Endou's God Hand and Majin The Hand, but also is able to perform Mugen The Hand along with Maou The Hand successfully through his slogging and determination, and also through watching Endou perform the techniques over and over again. In their battle against The Genesis, Gran called him the weakest of their team. So did Gazel in their match against Diamond Dust. Kogure even called him a copycat which made Tachimukai work very hard to create Maou the Hand. Plot Season 2 When Endou arrived at Fukuoka, Daisuke's friend showed his team at Yokato. The captain of Yokato called out to Tachimukai, who was hiding behind a teammate. He introduced himself shyly, and showed the "thing" he had previously mentioned to him, which was God Hand. He and Endou later became friends, and on the next day he saw what Majin the Hand looked like, and began trying to master it. The day when Mamoru sadly sat down at the corner, he saw how Tachimukai accomplished Majin The Hand and helped Endou lift his spirits. In episode 55, the episode when Endou became libero, Tachimukai became the main goalkeeper of the Inazuma Caravan. Tachimukai also learned a new move from Endou's notebook called "Mugen The Hand", and he was able to evolve it to G5. Season 3 Tachimukai was one of the representatives to become one of Inazuma Japan members. During the match between Inazuma Japan and Korea's Fire Dragon, he was temporarily the goalkeeper to replace Endou, whom Coach Kudou benched. He was able to catch Shin God Knows, but was unable to catch God Break and Atomic Flare, but when Endou understood the meaning behind Coach Kudou's words, Tachimukai returned the position of goalkeeper to him. During the match with Knights of Queen, and in which after Endou made Ijigen The Hand, Tachimukai praised Endou for managing to create another great hissatsu again but a moment later, Kogure appeared and called him a copycat for using Endou's hissatsu. In episode 89, Fuyuka does her job as one of the managers and give the whole team a one-day off. Everyone took the day off while Tachimukai decided to spend the entire day, leveling up and practicing. Haruna was the first (other than Kudou) to find out about the change in Tachimukai's attitude. Tachimukai told her, every hissatsu he owned was Endou's, and Endou was the one who intended to learn Mugen The Hand if he hadn't changed into a libero. Haruna gave Tachimukai a quick lecture and got a hint that someone said something to Tachimukai, and it turned out to be Kogure. She, along with the other first-year who are Kurimatsu, Kabeyama and Kogure, helped Tachimukai to master a new hissatsu. Unfortunately, their shoot power wasn't enough since they were defenders and not forwards. Later, Tsunami came and helped them which managed to lessen the burden a little. He was also the one who came up with the new name Maou The Hand. During the fight with Argentina, Tachimukai became discouraged and lost confidence in himself when he was unable to stop Leone's shoot, but with the help from Kurimatsu and Tobitaka's words, he regains his confidence and is finally able to complete Maou The Hand. Later, he followed Kidou to Demon's Gate to rescue Haruna. At first, Tachimukai was beaten by Black Thunder and Dark Matter, but at the end of the match he found out about Black Thunder's weak point, and defeated Desuta. After the graduation of Raimon 3-year students, it is known that he became Yokato Junior High's new captain. He used Maou The Hand G5 against Gouenji's and Someoka's shots and stopped the two, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Anime Tachimukai reappeared in episode 37, when Shinsuke was trying to stop the shoots of the machine. He gave advice to Shinsuke about how to be a goalkeeper. He also was seen watching the training of Shinsuke with Minamisawa and Hyoudou. Game It was shown in the Game trailer that he was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. His first appearance in the anime is in the new opening. In the game, he was seen talking to Tenma and Shinsuke when they're having trouble on finding ways for Shinsuke to master his Keshin, Goseishin Titanias, in order for him to become a goalkeeper. Tachimukai gave him advice, and he ended up mastering his Keshin. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Tachimukai, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Topic': Attendant of Ramen. *'Photo': Large Map (Can be taken from the first Raimon building in the 3rd floor) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 2000 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 217 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 66 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 56 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 64 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 113 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 59 *'Body': 54 *'Control': 66 *'Guard': 72 *'Speed': 56 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 64 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 125 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 77 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Block': 116 *'Catch': 177 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 102 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= *'OF Oouchiwa' *'GK God Hand' (Blue version) *'GK Majin The Hand' (Blue version) *'GK Mugen The Hand' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GK God Hand 改' (Blue version) *'GK Majin The Hand' (Blue version) *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Maou The Hand' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GK God Hand V' *'GK God Hand 改' *'SK Catch Plus 20' *'SK Yama no Kokoroe' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GK God Hand' *'SK Hayashi no Kokoroe' *'SK Catch Plus 20' *'GK Mugen The Hand' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (Adult Form)= *'GK God Hand' *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Star Reflection' *'SK Setsuyaku!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (Young Form)= *'GK God Hand' *'SK Hayashi no Kokoroe' *'SK Catch Plus 20' *'GK Mugen The Hand' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'GK God Hand' (Blue version) *'GK Majin The Hand' (Blue version) *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Maou The Hand' |-|Inazuma Eleven Online= N Inazuma Japan *'GK God Hand' ---- R Inazuma Japan *'GK God Hand' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Game-exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Champion' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon U-13' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Kidou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Kidou' (Young Form) *'Legend Resistance' (Adult Form) Trivia *In episode 43, it's shown that Tachimukai likes spicy food. *He has the least record of playing in the FFI as part of Inazuma Japan. He only played three times during match against Fire Dragon and The Empire and as a midfielder in the match against Desert Lion. Navigation Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Raimon B